naruto and sakura
by Coreyjohnsson
Summary: naruto and sakuras love story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of its characters, if i did i'd be one happy muthafucka.**

**Intro: opening**

**main characters**

**Naruto & ****Sakura**

we find our friend naruto in his trashed apartment feeling, alone. he's making his favorite food, insta-roman.

as he stirs in the seasoning he looks out the window to see, a thin layer of snow forming on the cold ground.

it was December, and the holidays were coming up soon. with him being a parent-less 16 year old, he'd be spending Christmas alone, again. feeling lonely he turned his attention back to his food. he ate and got ready to tackle his day, he was soon out the door.

he found himself heading to the training grounds, where he'd be meeting kakashi.

"i wonder what he wants?" he asked himself.

* * *

now to our rosette, sakura.

she was just exiting her bathroom, ending her shower. she didn't eat because she had bin asked to join her master at a local restaurant. she was soon ready and on her way out the door.

"she always 'calls me' when she wants to scold me" she said.

"she's probably already 'wasted' on sake" she smiled.

she opened the door to the shop, looked around and found tsunade sitting at...the bar of course.

she approached her friend and teacher, and sat down beside her.

"whats going on" sakura asked.

"nothing, i just wanted to spend the morning with my number one student,whats wrong with that?" tsunade asked.

"there isn't anything wrong with that, except you don't do these kinds of things" she answered.

"ok listen, we really do need to talk" tsunade said re-filling her glass with sake.

* * *

naruto approached the training grounds, he saw kakashi in the distance he got closer before.

"whats up?" he asked.

"naruto, i brought you here because there's something important i think i should bring to your attention." kakashi stated.

"hm? whats that" he asked.

"sakura" he answered.

naruto stared off "what about her?" he asked.

"when are you going to tell her how you feel?" kakashi asked.

* * *

"about what?" sakura said making a confused face.

"naruto" she answered.

"why, what happened?" sakura asked frantically.

"nothing happened, that's not it" tsunade stated.

"what then, what is it" she asked.

"do you love him?" tsunade asked.

"what, no i love sasu-" she stopped herself knowing she didn't love him anymore.

"it's obvious you love him, look at how you reacted thinking he was hurt." she stated.

"he's my friend, thats all" she said standing up and leaving.

* * *

''that does't have anything to do with you" naruto stated.

"no, you right but...im here to help you" kakashi informed.

"well, don't" he yelled before storming off.

_"why does he think he can just jump in" naruto thought._

naruto went around the corner dragging his feet through now deep snow. he ended up at his old school, at the park where he sat on a swing.

sigh* "what am i gunna do" he started. "about her" he thought.

* * *

our other teen was thinking something very similar.

_"do i love naruto?" _she thought.

she was on her way home. she arrived shortly. she had a letter on her stand. she opened it.

she had a mission today, with team 7, the first full team 7 mission in awhile. this would definitely test her feeling for _him._

* * *

soon naruto, sakura, and kakashi were in the hokage's office receiving there mission instructions.

"you'r mission, as team 7 is to escort a fellow cloud ninja. you will be meeting him in _the land of iron,_ at the north hideout. then you'll be taking him to the east hideout." tsunade explained.

"why are we escorting him?" sakura asked.

"because the ninja your helping is a target of a few sound ninja, who have bin spotted in the land of iron." she answered.

"ok, lets go" naruto said excitedly.

"were not leaving until tomorrow" kakashi exclaimed.

"why, it'll take at least 2 days to get there" naruto pointed out.

"we know, but we wont be walking...were being summoned." kakashi answered.

"how?" naruto asked.

"you'll see tomorrow for now we need to get a goods night rest, and be ready bright and early." kakashi said.

"ok" naruto answered.

"dismissed" tsunade stated.

they all continued there day and went to bed early, except naruto.

he sat up most of the night thinking about spending the first mission in a long time, with sakura. he daydreamed about this for hours before falling asleep.

**END: OPENING.**

**A/N sorry for the short chapter, it was just the set-up for the story. i update with new chapters every week to two weeks so please keep reading, my next chapter will be out by sat. the 3rd of august. todays the 27,**

**NOW PLEASE REVIEW, IDC if its tips, thoughts, conclusions, what you think should happen later, it doesnt matter just let me know, thanks.**

**-stripes **


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1: the mission.

naruto, sakura, and kakashi all met at the training grounds.

"are you two ready?" kakashi asked.

"yeah, tell us" naruto begged.

"ok, in order for this to work were gunna need alot of Chakra. so naruto spawn as many clones as you can."

"got it, malti-shadow clone jutsu" he shouted. spawning hundreds of clowns.

"now, use natural energy to gather more chakra." kakashi stated.

"right, ahhhhhhhhhh!" naruto said, charging his chakra. as kakashi pulled out a scroll.

"sakura focus your chakra onto the scroll and naruto place your hands on her's." kakashi demanded.

naruto blushed as he felt sakura's hands.

"now let your chakra flow with her's." kakashi stated.

naruto did so.

"reverse summoning jutsu" sakura said.

and suddenly they were in the land of iron.

"wow, it was that easy" naruto asked not expecting an answer.

"ok now we need to get to the north hideout, and take ranti to the east hideout" kakashi stated.

"we know" naruto said.

"alright, lets move" kakashi answered.

they were now jumping through snowy trees, towards the north. they got close and scoped around before entering through the secret door. they approached ranti.

"you must be team 7" the man stated.

"yes, were here to escort you to the east hideout." kakashi said informally.

"i'v heard alot about your team, i have no doubt we'll make it." ranti said.

"well, thanks" kakashi said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

they left and were now on there way to the next hideout. walking do to the the non-ninja they had to protect. they passed by several cloud-nin check points until the next check point would be the hideout, when...

"sense, there are people coming from 2, 11, and 6 o'clock." naruto stated after using his natural energy to pickup chakra.

"naruto watch 11, sakura 2 and i'll take 6" kakashi stated

"got-it!" the two teens said in sync.

just as they did the 3 ninjas appeared. they were hidden sound. the all of team 7 attacked at the same time.

* * *

kakashi discovered that his sound ninja was excelled in taijustu. they went head to head, knives and fists going everywhere, causing kakashi to use his sharingan. the sound ninja kicked at kakashi making him jump back to dodge. fate sending him off a small cliff. the ninja close behind.

* * *

naruto had a female opponent. who was good at long range attacks she also had a sword indicating she was good at close combat as well. she sent a sound like wave at naruto sending him into a tree. blood spat out his mouth he wiped it from his mouth and ran at her. he jump as he spawned several clones, surrounding her.

* * *

sakura ran at her creepy looking opponent and jumped to strike him when her ears sent pain through her body she smashed into the ground, she quickly looked up to make sure he wasn't attacking her...he was gone. she looked around and saw. naruto getting attacked. she watched as his body hit the ground lifeless. the female then approached sakura. she tried to stand but she had bin paralyzed by the pain in her head. the girl lifted her her hand, exposing her sword. sakura closed her eye's and heard...naruto. he was screaming her name. she opened her eye's and realized she hadn't moved yet, but that creepy dude had bin struck by naruto. she had bin trapped in a genjustu. she looked around to see the female ninja running towards her. sakura dropped to the ground feeling the results of the genjustu. naruto was running to her aid when, he was grabbed by the man he had just struck. he couldn't move he had him in some kinda arm lock. sakura couldn't help but just take the blow. the woman had kicked her in the head, she was out cold. naruto felt so much hate building inside him. he started to growl and glow a faint orange color. he broke out of the lock, turned and blasted the man through a tree. he turned to see the female lift sakura up by the throat, and lifted her sword to stab her. the blade sliced through the air and deep into the flesh, but it wasn't sakura's it was naruto's he grabbed sakura from the ground and kicked off the lady who struck him. he landed a good distance away, set sakura down and began spinning a rasangon. ran at the sound-nin so fast she didn't have time to move. naruto stuck her. ending there battle.

* * *

kakashi approached ranti, and they both found naruto, crying over sakura.

"common, we better get her a medic" ranti said.

naruto didn't say a word, he just put her on his back, piggy back style. and walked.

they arrived and got sakura to a medic-nin. after a couple of minutes they explained to naruto she was fine, just a little shook up.

she walked out and looked at naruto. she looked horrible.

"i wanna go home" she said.

"ok common i'll carry you" naruto said thoughtfully.

team 7 started on there way back to konoha.

naruto was again piggy-backing sakura. then he fainted.

**A/N next chapter will be done by the 8th, i apologize for the delay on this chapter, i had some tec. difficulties. please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ch.2**

**Mothers'**

naruto awoke in his house?

"that was a crazy dream."

he sat up.

"ouch!", his entire torso hurt, pain ached from side to side.

he looked under the blanket and noticed he had medical rap from chest to hips.

he heard a light knock on the door, he looked up fast to see sakura walking in with a tray.

"naruto relax your injured!"

"why are you here?" he asked.

"tsunade wants me to get in some more hours before Christmas break, so im your nurse."

naruto felt warm and couldn't help but smile.

"shut up naruto, its just till your better."

"i didn't say anything."

"you meant it, with your perverted smile" there was some silence before she spoke again.

"here, eat up you've bin asleep for almost 48 hours" she set the tray in front of him.

he lifted a hand, when the pain struck again.

"owwww"

"really i gotta feed you to" she said slouching her arms and closing her eyes in thought.

"scoot over" she said.

she sat down beside him and grabbed the chopsticks.

she started feeding him his favorite food, raman.

"so its two days till Christmas" she said.

"yea, i know" naruto looked out the window at the snow again.

"what are you gunna be doing" she asked.

"probably go to ichiraku"

she gave him another bite. "your not doing anything with your paren-im sorry" she looked away.

naruto swallowed. "its ok, im used to it"

she fed him his last bite.

"here i gotta try and speed up your recovery."

she took his tray and set it aside.

"lay back" she said.

naruto felt warm again, smiled, and did as she instructed.

sakura removed the blanket down to his waist, and placed her hands on his bandage covered chest.

her hands started to glow a faint blue, and naruto couldn't help but winch at the funny feeling.

she moved down to his stomach and then his upper pelvis.

"thats it for today" she said removing her hands.

"now what i just sit in bed all day?" he asked.

"nope, you should be ok for the rest of the day"

he sat up and realized hes pain free.

"but your still gunna need a treatment before bed, and when you wake up until you recover." she said.

"and sense your with me, you gotta go everywhere i go, so first on the list is i gotta check in with my mom."

"do i have to sakura, i mean im fine now right?" naruto asked.

"yes naruto, you have to"

"ok..." he answered.

and soon they were on there way to sakura's house, to see her mom.

"mommmmm, im home" she called into the house.

"im in here" sakura's mom yelled.

"where?"

"in the kitchen" she answered.

naruto and sakura entered the kitchen, and saw her mom doing dishes, but sakura's mom made a strange face at naruto.

"get out..." she uttered lightly.

naruto looked up in shock and sakura glanced back and forth between naruto and her mom.

"sakura, get that thing out of my house." her mom continued.

"mom, what are you talking about?"

"he's **that boy" **she answered.

"he's fine mom" sakura said.

but then sakura's mom threw a soap covered pan at the blond boy. naruto quickly dodged and sakura grabbed her moms hand and dragged her into the living room.

naruto stood there shocked.

he heard them whispering but he couldn't make out the words, they soon re-entered the room.

sakura's mom spoke first.

"was it naruto?"

"yes, mrs. haruno." naruto answered.

"im sorry" she said.

she took a moment and said "how about you come with us to dinner tonight?"

"where?" he asked.

sakura who somehow made her way back beside naruto suddenly stomped on his foot, indicating he had messed up.

"i mean sure, i'd love to" he said correcting himself.

"great, you to can meet me around 6:00 at that fancy place by ichiraku."

"ok" naruto and sakura said in usion.

they then left the haruno household.

"so, where to?" naruto asked.

"well, tsunade said to see her later, but i guess we can go now." sakura said.

"ok i haven't seen granny in awhile." he said.

they walked over to the hokage mansion, outside they saw kakashi.

"hey, guys" he said.

"hi kakashi sense"

"hey sense"

naruto and sakura entered the building.

sakura knocked.

"who is it?" tsunade called.

"sakura and naruto" naruto called back.

"come in" she answered.

they went in.

"you look better naruto" tsunade said.

"yea i treated him this morning" sakura exclaimed.

"i see, well you've done a good job" she said with a strange smile.

"well, did you need to tell us something?" naruto asked.

"no, i just wanted to see my two teens for a minute thats all" she said.

"ok? then i guess we'll go" sakura said.

"ok bye guys" tsunade said.

on there way out they passed kakashi who wave, with a smile as he passed them and entered tsunades room. naruto and sakura felt suspicious.

"don't they seem strange?" sakura asked.

"what do you mean?" naruto asked clueless as usual.

"nothing, never mind" she said.

naruto made a strange face. "well where to?" he asked.

"i dont know we still have a couple hours till dinner with my mom" she exclaimed.

"wanna go see kiba" naruto asked.

"sure, but we should hurry his house isn't so close." sakura pointed out.

sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him into a sprint.

they arrived shortly, and knocked.

a couple moments passed and they realized no one was home.

"now what?" sakura asked.

"well we still have awhile, we could go see if anyone's at that indoor pool place." he exclaimed.

"i don't have money to get a swim suit." she stated.

"i'll pay" he said.

"ok, but we gotta be quick." she answered.

again they were running to conserve time until they have to go to dinner.

they arrived, and entered the building. they purchased a suit for each of them, sakura a pink two piece, and naruto a pair of there orangest trunks.

they got changed and met in the pool room.

"nobody, really?" sakura said.

"well, might as well just go swimming we're almost out of time already." she finished

she turned to see what naruto's expression was, but he wasn't there. suddenly she heard a splash, she turned back to see naruto already in the water.

"hey sakura watch this" he shouted.

naruto stood on top of the water and spawned two clones. they put there hands below his feet and shot him into the air. once he was close to the top of the room he spawned two more in the air and they through him back down. all the clones vanished and naruto plummeted into the water causing a huge wave to splash her.

"Naruto!" she screamed.

then she dove in after him.

"i was trying to keep my hair nice for dinner!" she spat as she swung at him.

"im sorry im sorry" he shouted.

she stopped.

"you better be" she threatened as she calmed down.

they swam around for awhile, then got out to change.

they met in the lobby. sakura taking much longer then naruto.

"what took so long?" he asked.

"i had to fix my hair" she said with anger in her.

they then went to meet sakura's mom.

they entered the restaurant, and quickly found sakura's mom.

they sat down across from her at a red, four person dinning table. around them were lots of the same tables. on the edges of the restaurant were group booths. when you look up you see a cream white ceiling with huge glass chandeliers,holding tomato red candles giving off a faint glow, the floor matched the candles but mixed with the tomato red was a darker almost brown red lines that twirled and flowed through the floor.

naruto whispered into sakura's ear "where are we?"

"this is where we always go around Christmas" she lighted her voice "because my mom can't cook" she finished.

they faced sakura's mom who was about to speak.

"isn't this place gorgeous?" mrs. haruno said.

"mom, it gets old" sakura informed.

"well what does everyone want to eat" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"i'll have heshidono" sakura said. (chicken over noodles, toppings varie)

"how 'bout you naruto?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

naruto turned pail,"im not sure, i'v never eatin' here before." he stated.

"just get two heshidono dishes, he'll probably like it." sakura exclaimed.

"ok and i think i'll have himerashi" sakura's mom informed. (fried fish, stuffed with several different cooked vegi's and seasonings)

sakura looked up at her mom. "ewww, fish is nasty"

"i know dear, you say that every year." Mrs. Haruno exclaimed.

"because its true" sakura finished.

they ordered, and the food arrived shortly.

no one said a word, they started eating. Naruto just kind of tasted a tiny piece of chicken, before his taste buds took over and he tore into it.

sakura looked over to see an empty plate in front of naruto. "wow, did you inhale it?"

"it was good, not as good as raman but it was good." he answered.

sakura's mom spoke after swallowing her mouth full of fish.

"so sakura your staying at this young mans house?" she asked.

"yes, mom he's not well" the girl answered.

"he looks fine to me" she stated.

"mom, will you ever understand medical-justu?" sakura said leaning her head back in disappointment.

"no, and i don't care to" Mrs. Haruno said

"well" sakura started, but was cut off.

"i think you like him" her mom said

"no i dont!" sakura yelled as she stood up and slammed her open hands on the table, managing to get everyone's attention in the restaurant.

"tommorows Chriatmas and you better be home tonight or not be home at all" her mom said now irritated.

"mom, this is for my job, my assignment, not for you." sakura said

"no, its for your boyfriend" her mom spat.

"my boyfriend?..fine" she turned to naruto. "naruto, your my boyfriend now!" she grabbed him and drug him into a long forceful kiss.

naruto's eyes went from a wide shock, to a light close as he kissed her back. when they pulled apart everyone in the restaurant clapped, and yelled out in amazement. sakura looked around before she fled with her hand locked in naruto's.

they made it outside. "so were dating now" naruto asked as sakura tried catching her breath.

"YES naruto, we are" she said as she started walking.

"where are we going?" naruto asked jogging up next to her.

"home, im tired" she answered.

"ok" naruto said as he through his hands behind his head in his usual walking position.

**end chapter 2 "MOTHERS"**

a/n ** sorry for the huge delay, i am a very busy 14 year old and its hard to get this kind of free time with no distractions but hopefully its worth it. Be sure to keep checking in for chapter 3 "christmas drama." and a special thank to everyone who has supported me with their encurageing reviews and messages. it helps me find time to come back and continue this journey.**


End file.
